


I let the easy road in front of me

by dytabytes



Category: Green Lantern Corps (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching football with Guy is an exercise in masochism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I let the easy road in front of me

  
_And go to the hardest one_   


Watching football with Guy is an exercise in masochism. Sure Kyle gets to hang out and shoot the shit with his best friend, but there really isn't enough beer in the world to make the way that Guy's slightly damp hair sticks to his neck any less arousing. Add to that the way that Guy's biceps ripple as he reaches for the snacks and the way he drinks his beer, tongue swiping at the mouth of the bottle and flicking across his lips to catch the last drops, and watching TV with Guy, while fun, ends up being a pretty painful experience. Kyle always ends up wearing baggy pants to hide his erection, clutching a pillow to his lap anyway, then swearing to never do this again.

The oaths never stick.

The sad part is that Guy never notices a thing, not even when he stretches his arms up and Kyle's eyes are glued to the strip of skin that's revealed when Guy's T-shirt lifts. The man can be amazingly blind when it comes to things like this.

So Kyle spends the evenings after football night jerking off to whatever porn his Oan computer can pick up. It's strange, in a way. Even though he's got selection from hundreds of planets, Kyle ends up wondering how it is that Guy manages to look a million times hotter than anything else he can find. Inevitably he thinks back to the way that Guy clapped a hand on his shoulder when they said good night and then his mind takes things a little further and his eyes slide shut and he's coming harder than he can remember.

Every now and then, Kyle sits there, floating in afterglow, and wonders if maybe he should just tell Guy about this. Then he thinks it over a little more and thinks about just how much shit Guy would beat out of him if he ever found out about Kyle's 'me-time' with his computer and his fantasies, and he decides not to do anything.

After all, Kyle's relationships always end badly and Guy's probably not going to be the one exception to the rule. Staying quiet is the better way. He gets to keep a good friend and partner and nothing gets better, but it doesn't get worse and Kyle thinks he can live with that.

He just also hopes that he never has to figure out how much longing a heart can take before it shatters irreparably. Because with his luck, he'll learn through experience.

  
_i yearn to you_   



End file.
